Szeth
Taravangian |Occupazione = Assassino|image = Concept Art di Ben McSweeneyhttp://www.deviantart.com/?q=Inkthinker}} Szeth, conosciuto anche come Szeth-figlio-figlio-Vallano o Szeth-figlio-Neturo, è il Senzavero di Shinovar, un Vincolaflussi e il famigerato Assassino in Bianco (in originale Assassin in White). Aspetto Szeth mostra i tratti tipici degli Shin. Basso di statura, glabro e completamente calvo, con la carnagione pallida. I suoi occhi sono rotondi, lievemente troppi grandi e sono color verde scuroLa Via dei Re, Interludio 3, tranne quando impugna la stratolama, diventando color blu zaffiroIn Parole di Luce, capitolo 33 viene detto "blu zaffiro". Questo sembra essere in contraddizione con l'Interludio 3 della Via dei Re dove passano da verde scuro a verde smeraldo brillante Durante l'omicidio di Gavilar Kholin, Szeth indossò degli abiti bianchi che da allora lo resero famoso sul continente come l'Assassino in Bianco: una sottile camicia bianca a maniche lunghe, aperta sul davanti, con ampi pantaloni bianchi assicurati in vita con una corda. Storia Szeth-figlio-Neturo nasce a Shinovar ed impara ad usare le armi. Nel 1165, per ragioni ancora non ben chiarite, il ventisettenne Szeth viene dichiarato Senzavero, vincolato ad una Giuripietra e costretto ad una particolare forma di esilio: egli sarà schiavo del custode della pietra e dovrà eseguire qualunque suo ordine, anche il più infame. Solo due cose gli sono proibite: togliersi la vita e privarsi della stratolama che possiede. Szeth viene venduto a Vstim, un mercante thaylenico che a sua volta lo rivenderà a caro prezzo. Szeth passa di mano in mano finché non entra al servizio dell'assassina Liss, la Strappalacrime. La donna lo rivenderà, qualche settimana prima dell'omicidio di Gavilar ad uno schiavistaParole di Luce, prologo. La Via dei Re Purtroppo proprio in occasione della firma del trattato tra Alethi e Parshendi a Kholinar, Szeth riceve da questi ultimi l'ordine di uccidere Gavilar. Szeth porta a termine l'incarico e i suoi padroni, in fuga, si limitano a sbarazzarsi della sua giuripietra. Lo shin aspetta al ciglio di una strada il suo inevitabile destino, ovvero la cattura e l'uccisione: non può sapere che gli Alethi pensano che sia fuggito insieme ai Parshendi. Un mercante di passaggio, si ferma per accertarsi delle condizioni dello shin e così facendo diventa il suo nuovo padrone. Il mercante porterà con se Szeth a Jah Keved. Nel corso dei successivi sei anni, lo shin cambia padrone un'infinità di volte, finché alla fine, un lavoratore itinerante della Bavland, di nome Took, prende possesso della giuripietra. L'uomo si diletta a mostrare l'obbedienza dello shin nelle taverne, per fare amicizia con i minatori dei luoghi che visita. Nella cittadina di Ironsway, tuttavia, dopo una serata brava, Took viene rapinato e ucciso da una banda di malviventi. La giuripietra finisce nelle così mani di Makkek. Makkek è più ambizioso di Took, ed usa le abilità del suo nuovo schiavo per diventare il signore del crimine di Bornwater: uccide i suoi vecchi compagni della banda e fa trucidare chiunque gli si opponga. Quando un nuovo rivale si fa avanti per sfidare il suo controllo sulla cittadina, Makkek manda Szeth ad ucciderlo. Lo shin s'infiltra nella villa del boss ma con sua sorpresa scopre di essere stato anticipato: Gavashaw è già stato ucciso. L'assassino non tarda a rivelarsi e mostra a Szeth la giuripietra: quando lo shin ha lasciato la bisca del padrone, lui ed altri suoi uomini hanno assalito ed ucciso Makkek, strappandogli il possesso della pietraLa Via dei Re, Interludio 6. Il nuovo padrone di Szeth gli consegna una lista di bersagli da uccidere; lo shin inorridisce perché si tratta di Re e governanti di una moltitudine di regni del continente. Anche se consapevole della sofferenza e del caos che causerà, Szeth non può fare altro che obbedire. Clicca qui per mostrare la sezione L'ultimo nome della lista è il mite sovrano di Kharbranth, Re Taravangian. Szeth non ha problemi ad arrivare nelle sue stanze ma al momento di ucciderlo, scopre, con sua costernazione, che Taravangian è il suo padrone. L'uomo si congratula per i risultati raggiunti dallo shin e gli assegna un ultimo bersaglio: Dalinar KholinLa Via dei Re, capitolo 71, altoprincipe della guerra degli Alethi. Personalità Szeth è una persona calma, padrone di sé, che difficilmente lascia trapelare le sue emozioni. Inizialmente Szeth è infastidito dalle usanze degli orientali, come usare la folgoluce come illuminazione o usare la pietra per edificare case o per "camminarci su", che cozzano con le tradizioni del suo popolo. Negli anni del suo esilio però, arriva quantomeno a capire alcuni dei costumi dell'oriente, sebbene non abbia la forza di contraddire le convinzioni del suo popolo: Questo passaggio mette in luce l'aspetto chiave della personalità di Szeth. Lo shin è un uomo spezzato che per onorare la sua condanna ha compiuto numerose azioni riprovevoli. L'unica cosa che lo tiene unito, che evita la sua discesa nella follia -o nel tradimento - sono i suoi giuramenti. Szeth non ha nulla eccetto le regole totalizzanti che definiscono la natura stessa dell'essere un Senzavero. Eppure la carneficina creata a Kholinar incide sull'animo dello shin: Szeth arriva a sperare che i suoi numerosi padroni non arrivino mai a scoprire il suo talento da guerriero. Che nessuno gli chieda mai più di uccidere qualcuno. Per anni questa sua segreta speranza viene soddisfatta ma alla fine Makkek ne capisce il terribile potenziale e lo usa per i suoi scopi. Di qui passa in mani più ambiziose e l'incubo ricomincia: ritorna così l'assassino in bianco, terrore di re e nazioni. La mente di Szeth, tenuta salda dall'identità di Senzavero mostra tuttavia evidenti segni di incrinature. Se nell'assassinio di Gavilar cercava di ignorare le urla, i gemiti delle sue vittime, durante l'assassinio di Hanavanar, Re di Jah Keved, Szeth si assicura di sentire ciascuno di loro. Odia se stesso ed inizia ad odiare le sue vittime perché incapaci di fermarlo, di porre fine a quel tormento. Lo shin inizia perfino ad udire le urla dei morti ogni volta che chiude gli occhi. Un percorso parallelo Le storie di Kaladin e Szeth sono simili, almeno inizialmente ma tendono poi a divergere in modo impressionante. * Entrambi erano uomini rispettati nel loro ambiente. Kaladin era chiamato "Folgoeletto", il migliore lanciere dell'esercito di Amaram, un brillante ufficiale. Szeth a sua volta, svolgeva un ruolo importante tra il popolo ShinBrandon Sanderson in merito ha così risposto: Szeth was a very respected member of his society, once. There are clues to what happened in his story, but you won't hear it in full until he gets his book. (Which will include his flashbacks.) * Entrambi cadono in disgrazia e vengono ridotti in schiavitù * In entrambi i casi i motivi della loro caduta sono ingiusti * La schiavitù arriva a disumanizzarli entrambi, come sottolineato da questi passaggi: * Entrambi lottano per senso del dovere * Entrambi sono ossessionati da coloro che non hanno potuto salvare, o che hanno ucciso Eppure i due uomini hanno anche un destino diverso: * Kaladin si rifiuta fino all'ultimo di accettare la sua schiavitù. In otto mesi tenta la fuga una decina di volte e anche di fronte all'inferno dei pontieri decide di ribellarsi al destino fissato e tenta di cambiarlo. Szeth non si opporrà mai alla suo status, non tenta mai di ribellarsi. * Kaladin mette in discussione le tradizioni del suo popolo, anche in modo caustico. Szeth non lo farà mai. * Kaladin viene spezzato dalla sua prigionia e arriva a tentare il suicidio. Riesce però a riscattarsi e a lottare per un nuovo obiettivo. Szeth viene a sua volta spezzato dal regime del Senzavero, ma non pensa al suicidio e non riesce a riscattarsi. Fonti Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Shin Categoria:Stratoguerrieri Categoria:Vincolaflussi Categoria:Articoli da aggiornare